


What's Superbat?

by Jesterkitty



Series: Benry [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Benry, Bottom Ben Affleck, Cavleck, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Out of Character, Porn, Roleplay, Self-Reflection, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterkitty/pseuds/Jesterkitty
Summary: After Ben Affleck and Henry Cavill realized that a Superbat fandom exists, they decide to write a fiction for the fans.And then things happen one at a time.Remember: It's just a stupid fiction!;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when I was sitting in the train and felt very bored XD  
> My english is bad, so don't expect much of this^^'

At the time, when Henry Cavill heard that Ben Affleck was going to play the role of Batman, he had not thought much about it at first and just let out a dull 'cool'.  
He had already met Ben.  
They had met a few times fleetingly.  
But he really got to know him better only on the set.  
And this was the moment, when Henry realized what a great person Ben in truth was.  
He was professional and charming at the same time and had a lot sense of humor.  
But then again, Ben also could be serious, sometimes sad, and very reserved now and then.  
And, of course, there was Ben's stunning look that Henry thought was more than attractive, forgetting any sense of time.  
Henry felt the inner urge to get to know Affleck better and better...

 

One day, Henry sat in his dressing room to get ready for the upcoming filming. He put on his Superman costume when there was a knock on his door.  
"Door is open!" He called as he slipped into the red boots of the suit.  
He heard someone enter the room.

"Hey Henry, where are you?", Ben asked cheerfully.

Henry's heart jumped as he heard the resonant voice of his partner.  
He stepped out of his cabin and grinned at Ben, with his white-shiny teeth.  
Ben smiled back mischievously.  
Apart from the mask, he already wore the complete Batman costume and held his smartphone in his hand.

"I have to show you something Hen! ", He smirked and fingered a few times on his phone.  
"Have you ever heard about the term 'Superbat'?" He asked, staring amusedly at his phone.

Henry shook his face irritably and laughed a little mockingly. Immediately, numerous pictures crossed his mind. His imaginations had no limits.

"What's that supposed to mean? Something like Brangelina or what?"

Ben nodded, giggling, holding his phone in front of his nose.  
"Here, take a look!"

Henry gazed in disbelief at the many pictures that had to be made by fans.  
His eyes blinked and then looked closer.  
On the pictures Batman and Superman were depicted in all possible compositions. But almost exclusively as a kind of a pair.  
Some of the pictures were pretty lewd, weird and almost hardcore porn.

"What the hell ... oh man ... noooo!" Henry laughed nervously, holding his hand slightly in front of his mouth. His face turned bright red.

Ben burst out into loud laughter and tears were forming in his eyes.  
"Hahaha, your expression is so awesome, Hen!"

Henry snatched the phone off Ben's hand and scrolled down with his index finger.  
Fascinated and shocked at the same time, he took a close look at each single picture.  
It was like a car crash. He couldn't look at it but also felt the need to look.  
He would never admit that he felt slightly aroused by some pictures.

"Hey Ben, did you notice that Superman is almost always the one on top? "Henry laughed in the other mans face and raised an eyebrow.

Ben fished his phone back out of Henry's fingers and studied the pictures more closely.  
Henry watched him with a penetrating look.  
After a while Ben looked up from his phone and let out a deep grumble.

"You're right! But why is that so? I mean, is not Batman the rough, dominant guy, who should be on top?" He asked, and changed his voice into Batman's tone.

Henry chuckled cheerfully and shook his head.  
"Superman is also a dominant guy, Ben," he corrected, giving the man an omniscient look.

Ben raised in eyebrow and came as closely as possible to him. Their noses almost touched.  
Henry's breath caught and suddenly he felt very hot in his too tight costume.  
But he was a great actor, otherwise he would not play Superman, and kept a poker face.

"Do you think so?" Ben whispered in a deep Batman-voice. He tried to look threatening, but the corners of his mouth twitched suspiciously.

Henry's heart beat wildly. Even though he was well aware that Ben was just fooling around, he felt really turned on.  
His cheeks went red and he let out a nervous chuckle.  
He could no longer resist Ben's brown eyes and stared sheepishly at the ground.  
Ben nudged him teasingly with the tip of his nose. Then he took a few steps back and looked at his phone again.  
When Henry watched Ben as he licked his lips thoughtfully, he suddenly had an idea.

"The fans really seem to like that stuff ... maybe we should write a fanfiction about Superman and Batman ... "he joked nervously.

Ben looked at him wide-eyed.  
"For real???"

Henry shrugged and tilted his head to the side.  
"Why not?"

Ben looked at his phone again, then back to Henry and grinned.

"Fine with me "He giggled.

Henry's mouth dropped slightly open. He had not counted on Ben's consent.  
Ben switched off his phone and headed for the door.  
"Then we'll meet at your place tonight, ok ?!" he grinned mischievously. Then he left the room and headed for the set.

Henry felt rooted to the spot and didn't move.  
He suddenly felt elated and could not believe his luck.  
Full of zest for action, he finally followed Ben.

 

Later in the evening...

Henry had managed to clean up his suite and was dressed as good as possible.  
He paced nervously up and down in the room, staring at his phone.  
He wrote Ben a message and waited impatiently for an answer.  
It took half an eternity and Henry did not expect to get an answer anymore.  
Maybe Ben had just joked around and did not mean to come.  
What was he thinking? And what did he even expect?  
Henry felt like a dork.  
It was sometimes difficult for Henry to tell when Ben was serious and when he was not.  
But suddenly his phone vibrated.  
Ben had just written to him that he was late.  
Without realizing it Henry released a heavy, relieved sigh.  
He glanced again into the mirror and straightened his hair.  
Satisfied, he made a selfie and posted it immediately on Facebook.  
He really could not complain about his appearance.  
After awhile there was a knock on the door.  
Henry hurried to the handle and opened the door.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Ben stood in the hallway with a sixpack of beer and a adorable smile. Henry's heart melted every time Ben looked at him like that with that expression.  
The two men hugged each other for a moment. Ben clapped on his shoulder fraternally.  
Then Henry made room for him and Ben entered his suite.  
He put the beer on a small table and stretched his arms and back.  
Satisfied, he looked around the room.

"Nice apartment"

Henry shrugged.  
"Well..It is acceptable"

A deep grumbling sounded suddenly from Ben's stomach.  
The older man laid his hands on his belly ashamedly and laughed a bit.  
Henry also laughed.  
How cute! He thought.

"Hungry?" Henry asked him teasingly.

"Do you have anything to eat here?", Ben grinned a bit desperately.

Henry shook his head maliciously.  
"Unfortunately not, but we can order something"

"Pizza?", Ben asked carefully and his voice sounded a bit squeaky.

Henry raised an eyebrow skeptically and crossed his arms.  
"Pizza, seriously? I do not think Batman should eat pizza, how about salad?"

Ben groaned obviously unenthusiastic and threw himself backwards on Henry's bed.  
"Come on Hen, let's party a bit, it's been eternal since I ate pizza," he pleaded, giving Henry a hangdog look.

How could Henry resist to that? Ben on his bed, with that submissive look.  
It reminded him of his dog Kal-El, whom he also could not say 'No'.  
With the difference that Ben was a human and super handsome.  
Henry's body started to sweat.  
"Ok then pizza for a change!" He said seriously.  
He felt like eating something unhealthy after all this hard training anyway.

It was not long before the two men were sitting on the couch watching TV, drinking beer and eating pizza.  
While Henry was still drinking from his first beer, Ben opened already the third bottle.

"Slow down, hero, we'll have some scenes to act tomorrow!" Henry laughed.

Ben ignored him and drank the bottle almost empty at once.  
Then he let out a heavy breath and belched a little.  
Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry ... ", Ben chuckled, snuggling his head against Henry's shoulder and closing his eyes.  
Henry felt his stubble on his neck.  
And his heartbeat against his.  
He smelled the sweet perfume of his counterpart and felt mesmerized.  
"Hey, its just the two of us, right?" Cavill grinned, lovingly stroking Ben's head.  
His fingers went through his short brown hair.  
Henry savored the moment completely and studied the other man's face lovingly.  
After a while, Ben raised his face, which was now very close to Henry's, and smiled.  
He straightened up and then took his tablet out of his bag to turn it right on.  
He laid the device on his outstretched legs and Henry's fantasies instantly made him want to be the one between Ben's legs.

"Ok then let's start working!" Ben said rubbing his hands.  
"First we need an account, I would say we're going to 'Archive of our own' or whatever!"  
Ben's hands were already busy on the tablet.

Henry still could not believe that they really were going to do that.  
It was something hilarious and surreal at the same time.  
Henry moved inconspicuously closer to Ben until their shoulders touched.  
God, how much he wanted more body contact ...  
He also looked with great interest on the tablet.

"How shall we name ourselves?" Ben asked, looking at Henry curiously.

Henry glanced at the ceiling and curled his lips. It was increasingly difficult for him to concentrate in Ben's presence.  
"No idea, maybe Superbatfan?"

"Nah! How about something very stupid like, Dollyflowerpuffunicorn or Sugarspicerosyfan?"

Henry snorted with laughter and Ben joined him.  
Ultimately, they decided on Flowerrosy.  
Ben chose a Superbatfanart from the Internet for their profile.  
"Voilá, now here comes the story!" Ben clapped his hands like a little boy.  
It was all obviously just a game for him.  
He patted Henry's shoulder and made him weak till the bones.  
"Any idea Mr. Cavill?"

If only he would stop this flirtation! Henry thought.  
Ben's fingers kneaded his shoulder and he felt like he was melting beneath them.  
Did Ben know what he was doing?

"I ... um, how about ... well ..."  
Henry could no longer think straight.  
What was wrong with him?

"I got it!!!", Ben laughed loudly and slapped his thigh.  
"We just write a bad porn story! Something like, Batman and Superman fight each other first, but then suddenly"-Ben paused dramatically and spread his arms like a real emcee, eyes wide as if he proclaimed the best idea of his life-  
"They start kissing. Batman pushes Superman to the wall and grabs him between his legs. Superman groans in lust and wants to be fucked by Batman and- "

"STOP! "Henry suddenly interrupted him with a hurt expression, crossing his arms and frowned.

Ben looked at him, puzzled.  
"What is it?"

"If anything, I rather think Batman wants to be fucked by Superman!" Henry said firmly.

Ben grimaced critically.  
"I don't think so."

"But the majority of the fans would be for it!"

"Pfft. Only in your imagination boy!" Ben mocked, tapping Henry's forehead with his index finger.

Henry got up and started to leave, but Ben grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the couch.  
"Hey, relax, buddy, it's just a game!"

Henry suddenly felt an irrepressible anger that wanted to explode.  
He grabbed Ben roughly by the wrists and slammed him with his entire body on the couch.  
Ben let his tablet fall to the ground full in shock.

"Is that really just a game for you? Or is there more that meets the eye?!!" Henry asked grimly, looking Ben deep into his brown eyes.  
Never had a man managed to make him feel like this.  
Ben breathed heavily and looked at him with a serious expression.  
They remained in that position for a while and did not speak a word.  
Both men's hearts beat in the same fast rhythm and their panting noises filled the room.  
Then, after a while, Henry leaned down and gently put his lips to Ben's like a magnet.  
Ben was frozen at first. But then he closed his eyes and kissed him slowly back.


	2. Chapter 2

The sweet taste of Ben Afflecks lips flattered Cavill's senses.  
His blood pressure increased and rushed with adrenaline through his veins.  
A pleasant heat spread inside Henry's whole body, making his mind woozy like a drug.  
He let himself be guided by this feeling and kissed Ben with passionate greed and dominance, occasionally nibbling on his lower lip and pulling on it teasingly.  
Ben moaned deeply and his hot voice vibrated in their mouths.  
Henry's left hand held Ben's wrists tightly over his head.  
He gently pressed his tongue to Ben's rosy mouth, begging for entry.  
Ben willingly granted him permission.  
Both tongues collided at once and danced a familiar rhythm of hot wetness, as if they had never done anything else.  
Henry felt Ben's warm, muscular body shudder and vibrate beneath him.  
A high whimper and gasp filled the room and Henry could not tell if it was Ben or himself.  
Was that all real?  
Henry did not care.  
Time no longer existed and with it no consequences.  
Henry touched Ben's shirt, his fingers slid under the fabric and massaged his chest, lovingly tweaked his nipples.  
Ben growled and his back arched forward, demanding more contact.  
Henry grinned smugly as they kissed and bit with lips and teeth. Their act reminded more of a fight between two competitors than a pair of lovers.  
All the little, sweet noises that Ben made, was like music to Henry's ears and drove him crazy.  
Henry's mouth slid down from Ben's lips to his chin and snuggled into him.  
He slid farther down, his teeth bit into Ben's throat, sucking on his flesh like death on life.

"Henry ... what ... are we doing here? "Ben gasped in amusement, arching his head slightly, baring himself completely to Henry's practiced lips.

Henry grinned, his teeth flashing diabolically.  
"We collect inspiration for the fiction!" He whispered.  
"And I think-" he paused, raised an eyebrow and grabbed Ben between his trembling legs, felt his hard cock under the velvet fabric "Batman is indeed the one who wants to be fucked"

Ben's brows tightened. Then he opened his eyes and growled hoarsely, glaring at him.  
"Bastard"

Henry bit his throat again in response, and created a mark.  
Ben whimpered and squirmend under him.  
Henry's hand rubbed Ben's stiff cock through the fabric.  
Ben's hip began to twitch and he spread his legs further apart, giving Henry more leeway, more control.  
In less than a minute, Henry had freed Ben of his pants and fumbled with his boxer shorts.  
His free hand slipped shamelessly into his fine fabric.  
Ben squinted his eyes and gasped as Henry's hand enclosed his hard penis. His cheeks turned red.  
Henry loved to see him so flustered. It overwhelmed his heart.  
He worked on Ben's cock, circling his thumb over the small slit of the tip and enjoyed Ben's bemused, aroused sight.  
His other hand released Ben's wrists, giving him more freedom.  
Ben's hands shot up, clutching Henry's shoulder blades. He pulled him down roughly and slapped their lips brutally together.  
Henry groaned, and felt how his own swollen member dug into Ben's leg, more and more.  
Henry raised himself slightly above Ben, his right hand loosening the grip on Ben's member. Then he tore his shirt from his body and bared his naked skin. Ben did the same.  
Then followed pants and socks until both were completely nude.  
Immediately they switched back to their previous position.  
Henry throw himself between Ben's legs and bent over him, they ran their hands over their sweaty bodies and merged into a composition of pleasure, of perfection.  
Henry's stiff penis nudged Ben's thigh and drove the younger man mad, demanding more contact, more of Ben.  
He wanted Ben.  
And Ben wanted him.  
This certainty relieved Henry's mind,knowing that Ben's flirting was not just fun, but was actually meant to be serious.

"Ben ... "Henry gasped with excitement.

Ben looked at Henry a little questioningly and uncertainly.  
"Henry, I ... I've never done this with a guy before ... I mean ..." he stammered, his face blushed with shame. Then he looked down.

It was the first time that Henry saw Ben so confused and unsure.  
It was really cute in a way and he could get used to the sight.  
He reached out and gently stroked Ben's cheek.  
"We don't have to do that," he whispered.  
Although, of course, he prayed, Ben would not change his mind.  
To his luck, Ben shook his head hastily.

"No, no I want to..... so have you done something like that before...?"

Henry laughed softly and kissed the tip of his nose. Then he nibbled his earlobe.  
That Ben Affleck was inexperienced in such a thing was really a surprise to him.  
Henry felt clearly superior at the moment. Knowing that he had experience in an area where Ben was still a virgin only made it all the more exciting.  
It would mean he was the first man Ben Affleck had sex with.

"Yes, I have. But it's been a while, "he whispered mysteriously, licking Ben's earlobe.  
He loved his ears. But, strictly speaking, he loved everything about the man.  
Henry usually slept with women rather than with men.  
But Ben had such a magnetic attraction to him that he could not resist.  
"I'll take good care of you, Benny, I promise"he said as he licked and kissed Ben's stomach.

Ben gasped and chuckled nervously and Henry felt his chest vibrating below him. Ben's hands ran over Henry's shoulders, down his back to his hips and finally grabbed his ass.  
"Sounds like I'm sleeping with Superman!" He whispered.

Henry chuckled now and felt flattered.  
Ben's comment had just given him an idea.  
"Then that's your lucky day, Mister Wayne!" He joked.

Ben laughed brightly and snuggled into his chest.  
"So Clark Kent is Superman, I knew it!" He growled, immediately slipped into the role of Bruce Wayne.

Henry's eyes lit up with delight that Ben immediately responsed to his idea.  
"And Bruce Wayne is Batman!" Henry replied teasingly and bit into Ben's left nipple.  
Ben whimpered a bit and curled his upper body.  
Henry grabbed Ben's cock and squeezed and rubbed him at a furious, brutal pace.  
Ben screamed and his hips jumped up.

"Hen ... Henry!"

Henry's cock jerked and pierced Ben's leg.  
Both men moved into a fast rhythm without stopping.  
A heat spread in Henry's abdomen. He wanted more. More of Ben.  
While working on Ben's penis, he could feel that the man was already very close to orgasm, and his noises were just a stammer of incomprehensible words.  
But he did not want to end it like that. That's why he loosened his grip on Ben's cock.  
Ben whimpered desperately in response.  
He pushed his pelvis up to Henry's body, looking for contact.

Henry laughed a little mischievously, pushing him down and fondled his sweaty, brown hair.  
"I'm not done with you yet!"  
Then he got up and walked to the nightstand, where he took out condoms and lube.  
Ben looked at the utensils in Henry's fist with wide, brown eyes.  
His breathing became hectic and his chest trembled up and down.

"Ben. Are you ok?"

Ben just nodded and closed his eyes.  
Henry wriggled into his legs again.  
Then he opened the tube and oiled his fingers with the cream.

"Tell me if this is going too fast for you, ok?"

Ben nodded, narrowing his eyes and biting his lower lip.  
Henry leaned down and kissed him briefly on the mouth.  
He raised his body halfway over Ben, grabbed him by the legs and threw them right over his shoulders.  
He brought his hand down Ben's bottom, deeper and deeper until his fingertips touched his entrance.  
Ben's trembling and wheezing became increasingly hectic.  
Henry gently rubbed his fingers against the opening, paying close attention to Ben's expression.  
Ben's hands gripped the sofa so tightly that his white knuckles could be seen, his eyes still tightly closed and his cheeks flushed, he was the most beautiful sight Henry had ever seen.

"Are you ok, Ben?", he asked again.

"Yes," Ben gasped.

"Okay, "Henry smiled lovingly.  
Then, with great care, he pushed a first finger into Ben's warm body.  
Ben then opened his brown eyes and looked a little shocked into Henry's sky blue pupils. His mouth opened and his lips quivered as if he wanted to say something, but no sound came out.  
A second finger followed, then a third.  
Ben screamed at the third digit and his legs enclosed Henry's neck.  
Henry pushed his fingers deeper into him, out a little bit, then back in, creating a stimulating rhythm that made Ben desperate.  
He moaned, gasped, and kept shouting Henry's name.  
His body bathed in sweat, writhing beneath him like a worm, and his fingers kept scratching Henry's back over and over again.  
Henry scissored his fingers into Ben's tight, hot entrance.  
He skillfully touched his prostate.  
Ben screamed and threw his head back so hard that he nearly hit the back of the sofa. He moved in time with Henry's fingers.

"That's right. Just like this Ben. You're so perfect, " Henry gasped.

He massaged Ben's hard cock while he studied him with all his senses.  
After some time he removed his fingers from Ben's butt, whereupon Ben had to whimper.  
Then he slipped a condom over his sex and led the tip to Ben's entrance, splitting it gently and slowly. He felt the welcoming warmth enclosing his member more and more and he repressed the desire to fuck the man straightaway.  
So tight...  
Ben gritted his teeth and whimpered in a combination of pleasure and pain.  
His eyelids twitched.  
When Henry's full length had entered Ben's body, he paused, hanging his head and panting heavily.  
He enjoyed the moment, the feeling of Ben's perfect warmth around his cock.  
Ben closed his eyes and bit into his fist.

"Are you ok? "Henry smiled, breathing heavily.

Ben just nodded and bit even harder into his fist.  
"Go ahead!" He hissed.

Henry did not need more confirmation.  
He slowly pulled his penis out a bit, mentally preparing himself for a proper thrust before penetrating into Ben with all his might.  
Ben cried out and almost toppled off the couch.  
But Henry's hands had his legs firmly under control.  
Henry's hip slapped against Ben's ass in fast, rough thrusts, literally pounding him into the sofa and Ben greeted it with lusty moans and screams.  
Henry's hand gripped Ben's cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts.  
So they stayed for a long time, until both reached their climax more and more.  
Henry finally came deep inside Ben and Ben over their two sweaty bodies.  
Henry collapsed over Ben wearily and snuggled his face into his cheek.  
His penis stuck still deep inside Ben's hole.  
After a while, what felt like an eternity, Henry slipped out off Affleck and then snuggled up next to him.  
He smiled at him with love and Ben returned his gesture.

"Are you alright, Benny? "

Ben leaned forward and kissed his mouth in response .  
"More than Alright!" He grinned and snuggled into Henry's arms.

Henry stroked his hair and neck.  
"Shall we write the fiction tomorrow night?" He whispered, licking at Ben's earlobe.

Ben straightened up a bit and looked down at Henry.  
Then he grinned bitter-sweetly.  
"We have enough input right now, right?" He laughed softly.

"Right!" Henry smiled.


End file.
